


It's the Thought that Counts

by SnarkyLlama



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC told Justin not to make a big deal about Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rikes).



"Temporary tattoos," JC said.

"You said you didn't want me to make a big deal out of Christmas this year."

"There's a big difference from 'Please, Justin, no bed of roses, no fire-alarm triggering, candle-lit, holiday love nests, no five-course meals--'"

"Some people would be happy to have me romancing them!"

"Where's the romance in a set of NSYNC temporary tattoos?"

"Jesus," Justin said, "why does everyone think you're the creative one?"

"I--"

"Come here." Justin held out his hand, and when JC didn't instantly respond, he jiggled his hand impatiently. "Gimme your hand, gimme-- Ah, fuck it."

He grabbed JC's hand and then knelt in front of him.

"What are you--?"

"Shh," Justin said and pressed a kiss to the palm of JC's hand, before turning it over, and licking the back of his hand.

"Um... you're licking me," JC said.

"You don't usually complain."

Justin licked him again, then fumbled with the pack of tattoos and applied an NSYNC star to JC's hand.

"Oh," JC said.

"Yeah."

JC licked his lips.

"Um... how many of those tattoos are in a pack?"

Justin grinned.

"I have more than one pack. So... anywhere else you want a tattoo?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's the Thought that Counts (The Over The Top Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384427) by [Erika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika)




End file.
